Sam's Final Gift
by SweetbabySor
Summary: Sam left one final surprise for Melinda and Jim, a daughter he had never met.
1. Chapter 1

**a/n Please read and review I was playing around with some story ideas and this was one of them.**

**This takes place after last weeks episode when Jim returns to Melinda. **

The bus to Granview seemed to take forever. The only good thing about the ride is all the sleep she was getting. Waking when the bus came to a stop she looked around and gathered her stuff. Stepping off the bus the air was damp and cool. Gathering her meager belongings she began walking towards the park in town.

Pulling the directions out of her pocket she quickly looked around to get her bearings. Sighing deeply she sat down on a bench in the park. Watching families playing and older people feeding the birds. Deciding it was time to face why she traveled all this way to a small town that she didn't even remember. Glancing down at the directions she pulled the picture out from behind them. It was her favorite of her mom. A single tear slid down her cheek. Wiping her face with her hands she stood up. The store she was looking for was across the park. Walking toward the antique store she attempted to pull herself together. Opening the door she cautiously entered the store. Behind the counter was a beautiful young woman with long brown hair.

"Can I help you?" Stuttering slightly she struggled to form an answer.

"Um...Y-Yes. I am looking for Melinda Gordon. I was told she owns this store. Is she available?"

"Oh. I'm Melinda. How can I help you?"

"Is there somewhere we can talk? In private?" Fidgeting she looked around the store at the other people shopping.

"Sure. Let me get my friend Delia to cover the store and we can go for a walk to the park. Is that okay?"

"Yeah perfect." While Melinda spoke with Delia she looked around at all the pretty items in the store. Reaching out she felt compelled to pick up a picture that looked really old. As she touched the picture flashes began flying through her mind. She was seeing the couple in the picture getting ready for a party. The picture slid out of her hand and hit the floor as the flashes stopped. Blinking she saw Melinda walking toward her. Using her sleeve she picked up the picture and placed it back on the table.

"Sorry."

"It's okay. Ready?" Nodding Melinda led the way out of the store. "So I am sorry what was your name?"

"Haleigh."

"Okay so Haleigh what is it that I can help you with?"

"My mother's lawyer sent me to you. He said you could help me."

"A lawyer? Sounds serious. What kind of help are you looking for?"

"He said you know or knew my father. I never got to meet him. When my Mom died two months ago she left me a stack of letters that he wrote her while they were together and some pictures. I had no idea where to start looking for him. Since I am technically still a minor I can't live by myself but since he is my only living parent he can keep me from having to go into foster care for the next two years. Right now her lawyer Mr. Kindle took temporary custody to allow me time to find him. I looked everywhere I could think of but I couldn't find him."

"You think I can help you find your father? I don't think I understand."

"A couple of weeks ago Mr. Kindle found an article in the paper about a woman who helped rescue a sanitation worker from drowning. The picture in the paper had you and another man in it. Do you still talk to him?"

"You mean Sam? Yes, I still talk to him. Do you think Sam knows your father?" Melinda looked at Haleigh confusion filling her face. Handing her a picture Melinda looked at the happy couple.

"I don't think Sam knows my father, I think he is my father." Melinda looked at her and then at the woman Sam had his arms around smiling. She suddenly felt her world turn upside down.


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n Thanks for all the positive reviews. Keep them coming!!!!**

"You think Sam is your dad?" Melinda attempted to make some sense of the situation.

"Yes. My mom didn't tell me much about my Dad but when she died we found all these pictures and letters. She really loved him but neither was really ready for a child. He left shortly before she found out she was pregnant and never saw him again,. They wrote letters for awhile to keep in touch but she never told him. After awhile they quit writing. I guess he moved on."

"Sam is a really good guy Haleigh. He has been through a lot recently and is still trying to figure everything out. If he had known he would have been there for you. I am sure of it."

"I want to believe you but I don't know him like you do . I don't know him at all."

"He is working right now. Why don't we go back to my house and I will give him a call? Maybe we can talk."

"Sure. Can I use your phone to call Mr. Kimble? He needs to know where I am."

"Of course. Let me get my keys and talk to Delia and we can go."

Driving up to her house, Haleigh began getting nervous. This was the hardest thing she had ever done in her life. She only hoped that he was as accepting as her mother said he was. Sitting her bag down on the floor Melinda looked at Haleigh. "I am going to go call Sam and let him know to come home. You make yourself comfortable."

"Okay. Thank you." Haleigh could hear Melinda telling Sam all about her. Looking at all the pictures on the wall she didn't see any of Sam. There was another man with darker hair in all of them. He was posed with Melinda smiling at her.

"Sam is on his way." seeing Haleigh looking at the pictures she smiled. "Thats my husband Jim."

"Your husband? I thought you and Sam were together?"

"Oh we are. Jim died a few months ago."

"I am so sorry."

"Thank you. I am uh...doing much better. Sam really helped me with everything."

"Do you think he is going to like me?"

"Of course why wouldn't he."

"I don't know. I am just worried that he won't then I will have to go back and go into foster care. I really don't want to go there."

"You won't have to. We will work everything out. Look thats Sam pulling in now." Opening the front door Melinda waited for Sam. Then there he was. The man from all the pictures, her father. He was here in front of her. "Sam this is Haleigh"

"Hi Haleigh."

"Hi. I am really sorry about all this. I know its a lot."

"I feel like I should be saying that to you."

"I have something for you. Its a picture." Pulling out the phone of her mother she handed it to Sam. "Thats my mother and you. Do you remember her at all?"

"I am sorry Haleigh I don't. I think we need to sit and talk." Sitting down on the couch Melinda sat with Sam. "I had an accident a few months back and I don't remember a lot of things. I am sorry. Melinda said your mom she died."

"Yeah she did." Tears began to fall down her face. "I didn't realize that this was going to be so hard."

"Well I understand that you need a place to go to finish high school. We would love to have you here. You can finish high school here. We are going to talk to Mr. Kimble and see what we have to do. For right now lets get you something to eat." Nodding she followed him into the kitchen. Sitting down she watched them make sandwiches. They seemed so normal. After dinner she told them about her mom. How much she missed her and about growing up. Soon she was yawning so Melinda showed her to her room. After taking a quick shower she heard voices downstairs. Trying to be quiet she walked down the stairs slowly. It was Melinda and Sam in the kitchen.

"Eventually we are going to have to tell her. She is going to figure it out."

"Don't you think she has been through enough? This might be to much for her to handle right now."

"Jim, She is stronger then you think. She is Sam's daughter. She is going to be a strong person. She deserves to know the truth."

"I don't know Mel. I don't know what to say. She deserves to have a semi-normal life."

"Well she is going to stay here and we are going to give her what she deserves. We wanted to have kids so congratulations we have a girl. I still think she needs to know." Haleigh's curiosity was to much to handle. She stood at the door to the kitchen and looked at them both.

"What do I deserve to know?" Turning they both looked at her with surprised looks. "Why are you calling him Jim? What is going on here?"

"Well Haleigh I think you better sit down for this and please keep an open mind."


	3. Chapter 3

"It's very complicated Haleigh." Melinda slid a glance at Jim. "You would really have to have a very open mind."

"Well I am a pretty smart person I catch on to things quick and I would like to think I have a very open mind. So why don't you try me? Consider it our first attempt at trust."

"Okay. My husband Jim, he was shot a shortly before Sam's accident. His soul, well it didn't crossover. He stayed to try to be with me."

"His soul stayed to be with you. Your not messing with me right?"

"No I promise you this is not a joke."

"Look Haleigh, Melinda is telling you the truth. I know its hard to believe. The idea of ghosts running around, it takes a lot of faith trust me. But Melinda she has a true gift. She can see these souls and helps them finish the unfinished business that keeps them trapped here. She helps the familys heal." Reaching over Jim brushed his hand on her face. Tears threaten to spill over on Melinda's face. "When she first told me I was just like you. I didn't know what to believe. I didn't know if she was crazy or telling me the truth. Then I saw he work with my own eyes. It was amazing. This gift she has takes a lot out of her but she does it anyway. Thats just one of the many reasons I love her. With all my heart I love her." Melinda looked back at Haleigh. Smiling slightly she took a deep breath.

"When Sam had his accident his soul, it crossed over. I seen his soul go into the light but then Jim, his soul well he climbed into Sam's body." Melinda looked at Jim and they both looked at Haleigh.

"Okay I need to sit down. Let me see if I understand this correctly. My father, Sam, he died in a motorcycle accident and your husband Jim, he uh climbed into his body to live life again. Do I have all this right?"

"Yeah pretty much." Taking a deep breath they waited for her response.

"Okay you are right this is a lot to take in. So technically both of my parents are dead. Right?"

"Well yes and no. Your father did die but Jim moved into his body. He just can't go around telling people he is Jim. There are a lot of people out there that would not take the leap of faith so easy. Even Jim had a hard time admitting what was going on. So for now he has to live as Sam."

"Wow. Well I guess this is a little...no a whole lot weird. I just need to think about all of this. Your asking me to ...I don't even know what your asking me to do."

"All we are asking you to do is just believe us. I am sorry to tell you that your father died but for all technical purposes Jim is your father. Sorta." Melinda looked at her and smiled. "We still want you to live here. We can still get guardianship and you can finish out high school right here in Granview. Nothing has to change with all of that." Haleigh looked at them both. Then without warning she burst out laughing. They looked at her like she was crazy.

"I am so sorry." she tried to calm her laughing down. "It's just that it is so ludicris that I believe it. I totally believe it. So if you are not really Sam but you are wearing Sam like a...like a suit. A Sam suit. Dude I realize he is my father but why didn't you pick like a model or someone really really rich?" Seeing her point they began to laugh with her.

"The only option I had was Sam and I didn't even know if it would work."

"Although that is probably a really good story I really think I have heard enough for one night. I have been traveling for two days. I am tired and slap happy. I think I am going to go back to bed." Standing up she shook her head and then turned to face them. "So in public you are Sam right I don't want to slip and call you Jim."

"Yeah Sam if fine. I have learned to answer to either. Its a small price to pay to be back with Melinda."

"Wow. I hope I find someone to love me half as much as you love her. Well Good night."

Laying in bed Haleigh let her mind wander through all day's events. She had lost any chance she had of getting to know her father but didn't really feel bad about that. She had a really good feeling about Jim and Melinda. Over the years she had learned to trust her feelings. She was surprised at herself. She listened to the whole story and never doubted once. There was not a sprinkle of doubt in her. They seemed like such good people. She felt like she belonged here like she was led here for a reason. There was something she was going to do here. She just didn't know what it was yet. Closing her eyes she drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**a/n I want to thank everyone who sent me reviews. I love all the feedback. Thank you so much. Keep them coming. **

Sitting up quickly Haleigh looked around the room. Realizing where she was, she took a deep breath. She was okay no need to panic. Everything was just a dream. There was no girl screaming or falling. Just a dream. Taking a quick shower she made her way downstairs. Waling into the kitchen she was surprised by Jim.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."

"It's okay how are you doing this morning?"

"Good. If your asking me if I am okay after our conversation the answer is yes."

"Okay, fair enough. Mel went to help her friend Eli at the college so I am going to drive you over to the school to get you register. Do you want to take some time before starting? You can take a week off or something."

"No. I really should get started so I am not to far behind everyone."

"Delia's son Ned is in your class. You will like him he is a good kid."

"It would be nice to know at least one person at the school before I go."

"Well lets run by the store and he can ride with us. I am sure he wouldn't mind a ride to school."

"Sure let me grab my shoes."

On the way to the store they listened to the radio. A news break came on. Immediately the hair on her arm began to stand up.

"A young woman from Granview named Jamie Williams is still missing after a two day search which included local and state authorities. Jamie was last seen camping in the woods with friends just outside of town. Jamie is described as being 5'4" with dark hair and dark eyes around 110 lbs. If you have any information please contact the Granview Police at 614-555-1212."

A funny feeling began to wash over her. "Jim where did you say Melinda was?"

"She is helping a friend."

"Is it ghost related?"

Chuckling Jim looked over at her "Yes. Are you comfortable talking about this?" Nodding slowly she realized that she could not ignore her feeling even if she wanted to. She was not sure what she was going to do yet. Pulling in front of the store, she hopped out and followed Jim into the store. Realizing what would happen she kept her hands in her jeans and didn't touch any of the items in the store. Going up to the counter Jim introduced Delia and Ned. Stepping outside with Ned she left Jim to speak with Delia.

"So do you like Granview so far?"

"Well its definitely shaping up. What about you?"

"I like it. I am glad they told you about Jim and Sam. It gets kinda weird around here when someone doesn't know. Especially when Melinda talks to a ghost. But she does a lot of good you know?"

"So I have heard. I haven't got to see it yet but she seems like a great person. Hey can I ask you a question?"

"Sure. Look I know that Melinda trusts you and all but I need to know that this conversation is going to remain between us."

"Sure of course."

"Did you know that girl Jamie that is missing?"

"I saw her around the school. I never really got to meet her though. It's really sad. I hope they find her soon. Her sister died about a year or so ago so her parents have been through a lot."

"Her sister died? Wow that really sucks. I hope they find her soon." The feeling that she had been trying to ignore flared inside her again.

"You kids ready to go."

"Yeah lets go." The ride to the school seemed to take forever as they were driving the report came on the radio. The hairs again stood on end. "Jim, can we take a ride out by the search party? I want to explain but I can't right now. I just need to see it. Please?"

"Sure. I think Melinda is out there right now. We can take a quick look. Ned do you mind the detour?"

"No not at all. I love watching Melinda work. Its cool."

Pulling up to the woods they parked behind Melinda's jeep. Getting out slowly Haleigh surveyed the seen around her. There was a tent close to the woods with tables and chairs full of people with maps along with people on phones. There were people in the woods with orange vests on with dogs that were barking. Jim and Ned immediately headed for Melinda. Following more slowly Haleigh took a detour to the tent. Stepping in the edge of the tent she could see they were marking off territory that people had searched already and mapping area's that still needed to be searched. Then on the table behind some people on the phones were bags of evidence. Walking carefully over to the table she picked up the picture on the table and put it into her pocket. Turning around she ran over to Melinda.

"Haleigh this is my friend Eli. He works over at the college."

"Hello Eli nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too."

"So Melinda whats going on?"

"Well we are trying to talk to a ghost that came to Eli this morning. She keeps leading us here and says stuff about Jamie but she seems to be confused about where she is."

"I see. So Eli you can see ghosts too?"

"No only hear them. Its kinda frustrating right now though."

"I suppose that would be frustrating."

"Well Mel we have to get Ned to school and get Haleigh enrolled so I will see you at home later?"

"Yeah I will be there as soon as I can. Love you." Jim leaned down and kissed Melinda goodbye. Then they all headed for the truck. Driving to the school Haleigh's mind was elsewhere. When they left the school they headed for the house. Haleigh kept running her hand over her pocket knowing she wanted to pull it out. Once they were at the house Haleigh excused herself to go upstairs. Locking her door she sat down on the bed and pulled out the picture slowly. Running her hands over the picture she murmured to herself "Show me where you are." Taking a deep breath she allowed herself to relax. Suddenly a movie was playing in her mind. She could see the girl walking through the woods crying. She was walking over a creek and between two tall oak trees covered in moss. Looking around the movie Haleigh could see the rocks and the hill. Then she saw Jamie fall into a hole by a big rock. Walking over to the hole she could see her laying at the bottom hurt. A broken leg. A strained shoulder. Dehydration. Haleigh could feel herself pull back out of the picture. Suddenly she saw the map in the tent. Then like elastic she opened her eyes. She was laying on the floor and Jim was knocking on the door.

"Haleigh..are you okay? Haleigh can you hear me?"

"I am okay. Give me a second." Slowly standing up she felt the familiar thump in her head that always happened after an episode. Opening the door she looked at Jim. "You need to take me back to the woods. I know where Jamie is."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N I want to thank everyone for all the great reviews. Please keep them coming.**

"Haleigh, what is going on?"

"I don't have time to explain just please I need to go back to the woods. We need to hurry."

"Alright then lets go."

On the way Haleigh kept running her hands over the pictures. Periodically Jim would slide a glance over at her. Seeing Melinda's jeep he quickly pulled the truck in behind it. Before he could even make it out of the truck Haleigh had her door open and was standing next to the truck. Closing her eyes she tried to let the vision guide her. Opening her eyes she hurried into the woods in the opposite direction of all the search parties. She could hear voices behind her but ignored them to follow the pull of the vision. Focusing on the vision she began looking for the creek. She almost sighed in relief when she finally found it. Stopping she rubbed the picture and murmured to herself "Come on show me." Following the feelings she soon found the tall oak trees. Butterflies began fluttering in her stomach. Turning around she saw the big boulder calling to her like a beacon.

Sliding the picture into her back pocket she removed her coat and dropped it onto the ground. Heading toward the hole she was surprised when a hand grabbed her arm. Turning she saw Jim, Melinda and Eli looking at her.

"What are you doing? She is over there let me go."

"Let us help you Haleigh. Show us where she is."

"Behind the rock is a hole in the ground almost like a crevice. You can't see it from over here so no one has found her yet. You can't get to her. I can. Let me go Jim." Looking at the look of determination on her face Jim let her go. As Haleigh made her way to the rock she heard Melinda on the phone with the police. Scooting around the rock she immediately found the hole. Seeing the edge she carefully made her way down.

"Jaime! Are you down here?"

"Over here! Please help me!" Making her way over slowly she soon found Jaime leaning against the wall. Crouching down she quickly spoke to her to calm her down.

"Jaime my name is Haleigh. My...Dad I guess is talking to the police right now to let them know where you are. We are going to get you out of here. I know your leg hurts. It looks like it might be broken. I need to let them know I found you. Hang in for just a second." Going back to the edge she yelled up at group.

"Jim!Melinda! I found her. How long until the police get here?"

"They are on their way. How is she?"

"Her leg is broken. She is in a lot of pain and I think she is dehydrated but she is alive." Sitting back down next to Jaime she continued to talk to her. "They are almost here. We will have you out of here soon." Soon they heard a lot of loud noises and movement above them. "Jaime listen to me. This area is to small for them to get back here. We need to get you closer to the opening so they can get you out. Can you hang on my back and I will pull you that way." Nodding Haleigh grabbed her good arm and helped her into an upright position. Lifting her on her back Haleigh slowly made her way to the wider opening of the hole. Seeing the rescue teams above, she carefully lowered Jamie carefully down to a sitting position. Edging down the incline the rescue team reached her and Jaime. They carried Jamie out of the hole with Haleigh following close behind. The familiar thump in her head let her know that her part in the rescue was done. Walking away from the crowd Haleigh sat down on a log and placed her head between her knees. A tap on her shoulder caused her to raise her head. Looking up at Melinda she winced at the pain in her head.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I have a small headache from pushing to much. I will be fine I just need some aspirin. I am going to go sit in the truck. I will meet you guys there." Without waiting for a response she got up and began walking. Climbing into the truck she leaned her head back and relaxed. Opening her eyes she saw Ned walking toward the truck. Opening the door she stepped out.

"Hey are you okay?"

"Yeah I got headache thats all."

"It's very cool you helped find her."

"They aren't telling everyone that I did it are they?"

"No. You can trust Melinda and Jim. I won't tell anyone your secret either."

"Thanks Ned. I hope you are right." Looking over she saw everyone headed her way. "and here comes the execution squad. I really hope they don't freak."

"Have some faith Haleigh." Looking rather surprised Melinda was the first to speak.

"That was amazing how did you do it?"

"I um..look you have to have an open mind."

"I tell you I can see ghosts and your telling me I need an open mind? I think I might be okay."

"True enough. I get visions sometimes from pictures. If I push the visions I get headaches after. I wasn't going to do it anymore. I don't like kids looking at me like I am a freak. I just couldn't let her die and obviously Sarah wasn't helping you very much."

"You knew about Sarah?"

"Well I put it together when Ned mentioned her sister had died. You would only be here if there was a ghost right?"

"True. I know what it is like to be called a freak. I would never do that to you. You did a good thing helping her."

"Thanks. Look my head really hurts Can we just go home and talk about this? Please."

"Sure. I will meet you guys there." Climbing up into the truck she knew this was the place she was supposed to be. Something had pulled her into Jim and Melinda's life. She didn't know what that was but she was glad it did.


End file.
